talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Heironeous/Chapter 15
The commandments of Heironeous are given #And these are the commandments of Heironeous, which Salan, the son of Roka did record on the field of battle that day. #Thou shalt not fear thine enemy, no matter his numbers nor his strength, for thine purpose is pure. #Thou shalt not steal, neither shalt thou lie, neither shalt thou desecrate any holy place. #Thou shalt not treat with devils, nor with demons, nor with any manner of fiends, nor with those who would treat with them, but shall utterly destroy them, whithersoever thou goest. #Thou shalt shew kindness unto the weak, and mercy unto the defenceless, and generosity unto the poor, that they might have joy in thee, and ye in them. #Thou shalt not retreat from the face of thine enemy if there remains any purpose to fight, but neither shalt thou throw away thy life as a thing of naught for the sake of thine own honour. #Thou shalt never show fear, but shall cherish caution, for a cautious warrior becometh in time an old warrior. #Thou shalt honour the name of Heironeous, and the teachings of him, that thou mayest find honour and valour. #Thou shalt be prepared at all times, for war or for peace, for battle or for parley, for health or for sickness, for wealth or poverty, for these things may strike without warning. #Thou shalt not charge into battle foolishly, but thou shalt prepare thy way, that thy lives may not be spent for naught, but bought dearly by thine enemies at great cost in blood and treasure. #A spy is a criminal, but not a sinner, for the ruses of war are noble in mine eyes, insofar as they serve the purposes of mine cause. #Thou shalt not pervert the laws of the land in which thou livest, save only if the laws protect the evildoer, and he who would avoid the justice of Heironeous. #Thou shalt keep thine equipment in good order always, and fall not into the paths of sloth and idleness, for in such places dwelleth the temptations of evil. #Thou shalt watch vigilantly always for the schemes of evil, for evil is cunning and subtle. #Losing a war to win a battle is no victory; ending a battle to win the war is no defeat. #Thou shalt respect the holy warriors of Moradin, and the servants of Pelor, and all servants of those gods which are after mine own heart, for there is honour in them. #Thou shalt be wary of the workings of Lolth, and all of her kin, for behold, she is the most cunning of all that is evil, and her plans are far-reaching, and her schemes complex. #And all these things thou shalt do all the days of thy life, that thou mayest come unto me in mine holy place, and abide with me. #And these were the commandments which Heironeous gave unto Salan, son of Roka, while they dwelt by the battlefield where they fought with the army of Hextor. Category:History of Heironeous